The present embodiments relate to remote sensing for building automation. Building automation devices are positioned throughout a building. For example, a temperature sensor (i.e., thermostat) is positioned on a wall in a room, and a corresponding actuator is positioned above a ceiling for controlling airflow, heating or cooling. As another example, a motion sensor is positioned on a ceiling for actuating a light controlled by a ballast balance above the ceiling. Security, fire, heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC) or other networks of devices automate building control.
Some devices are provided for user interaction. For example, the thermostat includes a dial, button, switch or other user input devices for setting a temperature set point. As another example, a computer controller includes a user interface for setting temperature set points for one or more thermostats or associated actuators. Using the temperature set point, the heating or cooling for the room or other building area is based on the temperature sensed by the thermostat.
To sense the temperature in a room, the thermostat is typically mounted to a wall in the room. Mounting the thermostat on a wall may require expensive and difficult routing wires through the wall. In some building environments, such as hospitals or museums, a thermostat on the wall may not be desired. Similarly, other controls, such as lighting or volume controls, may require undesired or costly mounting on a wall.